Tecnología
by Deih
Summary: Porque para Noiz, solo había una manera de descubrir por qué tenía esos síntomas.


**Nota:** Este fic es parte de la **Maratón One Shot's** del facebook **Doujinshi's & Fanfic's Yaoi 「DRAMAtical Murder」**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Aoba! —la alegre voz de Koujaku se dejó oír al abrir la puerta de Heibon. Aunque rápidamente la sonrisa de sus labios se borró al notar la presencia del alemán, el cual le envió una mirada de desdén.

—Hola, Koujaku —saludó el nombrado, terminando de arreglar una caja para su envío.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —y no es que el mayor fuera maleducado, pero el rubio le caía mal. Demasiado.

—Nada que te interese —la voz siempre calma e indiferente de Noiz provocó una vena en la sien del pelinegro.

—Tengo que ir a entregar esto, por favor, ¿pueden dejar de pelear? —negó Aoba, tomando su bolso junto con Ren antes de dirigirse a la puerta, enviándole a ambos una mirada de advertencia— NADA de provocar destrozos —ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, salió dando un portazo que hizo temblar las chucherías que allí había.

—¡Pero tenía que...! —Koujaku intentó detenerle sin mucho éxito, en su diestra llevaba un pequeño aparato que en su vida había utilizado. ¿Cómo lo haría sin la ayuda del ambarino?

Soltó un nuevo suspiro con agobio, y estuvo a punto de irse de no ser porque su rojiza mirada, se encontró con los verdosos ojos ajenos. Rápidamente retomó la compostura, observando de mala manera a su contrario.

—¿Te quedarás? —intentó sonar amenazante, mas parecía cauteloso. Maldijo en su mente.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el mostrador a la par que sacaba uno de sus All Mate's, configurando la red para comenzar a revisar los datos del día.

—¿Por qué demonios eres tan cortante? —le gruñó, le molestaba que no reaccionara como él quería. Impredecible. Tenía que lanzarse a los golpes para lograr al menos una sonrisa desafiante.

Noiz levantó la mirada milésimas de segundos, ignorando su pregunta olímpicamente para mover sus dedos con maestría sobre el teclado virtual. Y antes de que Koujaku volviera a quejarse, en su mente una idea apareció.

Bajó la mirada hacia el celular que descansaba en su diestra, tal vez si le... ¡NO! ¡Nunca en toda su vida le pediría ayuda a ese...!

Ah, pero parecía saber mucho. Además, la expresión concentrada que tenía le hacía parecer un poco más atractivo y... ¡¿Qué demonios Koujaku?!

—Me largo —masculló, enfurruñado consigo mismo; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de salir, la voz del menor hizo que se detuviera.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —si bien no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo, le extrañaba la actitud que su contrario tenía en esos momentos.

—Jah. ¿Qué le va a importar a un mocoso como tú? —alardeó, y tenía razón. Noiz ni siquiera se molestó en volver a preguntar, tan solo hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a archivar la base de datos. Estaba hackeando unas cámaras de seguridad en cuestión de minutos.

Una gran gota de sudor bajó por la frente del japonés. Demonios con ese retrasado.

—Un celular —dijo finalmente, desviando la mirada con molestia.

—Los viejos no utilizan tecnología avanzada —por primera vez una sonrisa ladeada se formó en el rostro del alemán.

—¡¿Y a ti qué carajos te pasa?! Deberías irte, Aoba no está —espetó, apoyándose contra la puerta, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho.

—Tú también —se burló. Lo que más le molestaba al mayor, era que decía todo eso sin dejar de utilizar a su Usagi. Actualizando, deshaciendo, borrando, creando. Su talento innato para la tecnología le estaba haciendo rabiar.

—No es algo que te importe —casi lo dijo en un tono infantil.

—Yo llegué primero.

—Yo segundo y no he dicho nad-... ¡No hagas que caiga en tus niñerías!

—Has caído solo —cerró todo de golpe, sobresaltando al japonés. Su Usagi revoloteó a su alrededor antes de empezar a pitar con insistencia—. No sabes utilizarlo —ni siquiera fue una pregunta.

—¿Y qué? —saltó a la defensiva.

—Cuando aprendas a enviar un mensaje, puedes hacerlo a mi número —otra burla, definitivamente ese niñato se divertía viéndole la cara.

—¿Jah? En una semana haré que te entre un virus —despegó su espalda de la puerta, desafiante.

—Me gustaría ver eso —murmuró. Sus orbes se encontraron con los ajenos una vez más, y una descarga recorrió el cuerpo del mayor. Su corazón se agitó de una manera que, creía, solo lo hacía con Aoba; y un calorcito fue instalándose en sus mejillas.

Noiz dejó caer un papel frente a sus narices antes de salir como si nada, ya había hackeado las cámaras de Heibon y podía mantener vigilado el perímetro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Dos días después, 00:09 p.m.** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Aggh, ¡es que esto no sirve! —exclamó exasperado, llevando su cabello hacia atrás para quitar el sudor de su frente. No podía creer que ese aparatito del mal estuviera haciéndole pasar por esa situación.

Horrible, tal vez sí era un fósil como lo dijo N-...¡NO!

—Pero si eres un desastre —como siempre, Beni y su sinceridad—, pídele ayuda a Aoba.

—Si le pido ayuda me voy a sentir un inútil el resto de mi vida —gruñó Koujaku, intentando utilizar el táctil sin tener canas verdes en el intento.

—Pero... —el pajarito y sus peros— si también eres un fósil.

El japonés dejó todo lo que hacía para enviarle una mirada de advertencia, haciendo que Beni soltara un ''ups'' y aleteara al otro extremo de la habitación.

Luego de varias horas de intento, logró dominar con dificultad la parte de deslizar sin ser bruto y agregar contactos sin eliminar nada importante. El papel que Noiz le había dado se encontraba en su mano, el número del mismo estaba escrito perfectamente en negro.

—No sabía que escribiera tan bien... —susurró, permitiéndose halagarlo en la soledad de su habitación.

Con cuidado de no colocar nada incorrecto, lo agregó a su lista, frunciendo el ceño al ver un punto verde a un lado de su nombre...o bueno, intento. ''Rabbit'', así le había agendado.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente del móvil hizo que pegara un salto en su cama, haciendo malabares para que no se le cayera del susto. Al principio no entendió, tuvo que aparecer en la pantalla -o más bien, holograma- una advertencia de que la batería comenzaba a agotarse.

Resopló. No lo había utilizado tanto, ¿por qué tenía que durar tan poco? Era nuevo y ya le molestaba.

Gruñó antes de conectarlo a la electricidad, dejándose caer en la cama con cansancio. Ese día había sido agotador, luego vería qué hacer.

Sus párpados se cerraron y, nuevamente, todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **Siguiente día, 13:20** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No sabía si el cabello de esa chica era más difícil de cortar o era su atención que se desviaba a cada segundo a su celular. Esa mañana le había llegado un mensaje de Noiz, algo que lo mantuvo en shock por varios minutos. ¿Cómo se suponía que sabía su número? No podía hackearlo, ¿o sí?

 **Rabbit**

 _Veo que lograste dominarlo, anciano. Te felicito, aunque sería una lástima que le entrase un virus._

Frunció el ceño, terminando de rociar el spray en las hebras de la joven. Era rubio, y eso hizo que se preguntara, ¿Qué tan suave sería el cabello de Noiz? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento exacto en el que se puso a pensar en ello, la curiosidad comenzó a carcomerlo.

Obviamente se lo preguntaba debido a su trabajo, por supuesto. ¿Qué más podría ser?

—Koujaku-san… ¡Koujaku-san!

Pegó un bote en su lugar, su clienta le había estado hablando por varios minutos y él no había estado en ese mundo. Se dio una cachetada mental, forzando una sonrisa para responder.

Ese día iba a ser largo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Mismo día, 21:45 p.m.** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las gotas de agua escurrían por su cabello azabache, mojando su pecho y parte de su espalda. Llevaba puesto tan solo unos boxers oscuros y las vendas cubriendo su estómago y mitad del tórax. Estaba cansado y seguro de que la mayoría de sus clientas habían estado descontentas con él; sin embargo, ¿Qué podía hacer? No siempre iba a estar pendiente de ellas, sus pensamientos y sentimientos algún día iban a interferir.

Esperen… ¿sentimientos?

—Necesito dormir…definitivamente —susurró, recostándose en la cama y flexionando una de sus piernas, llevando sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza. Y a pesar de que estaba dispuesto a conciliar el sueño, sus ojos permanecieron abiertos observando el techo.

Chasqueó la lengua y tomó su celular otra vez, lo había dejado allí al salir a trabajar. Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en sus labios al ver dos mensajes en la bandeja de entrada.

 **Rabbit**

 _¿Sabías que la tecnología avanzó y es mejor utilizar la pulsera que tiene Aoba para comunicarse?_

 **Rabbit**

 _Anciano._

Refunfuñó y su sonrisa se borró, estúpido mocoso.

Sus rojizos orbes observaron cada parte de las opciones, encontrando -al fin- la manera de responderle.

Veamos si lograba entretenerle.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Callejón: Ruff Rabbit, 21:50 p.m.** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Le dio un tremendo puñetazo al contrario, un hombre más corpulento y mayor que él. Una sonrisa casi cínica adornaba sus labios al momento de dar un salto y voltearle la cara de una patada, procediendo a darle otra en el estómago y mandarlo a volar, haciendo que se estrellara contra unos cajones que allí había. En su puño derecho llevaba la manopla que solía utilizar al pelear, manchada de sangre debido a los golpes dados.

—Solo eres un miserable más —comentó con frialdad, aunque se vio obligado a desviar su atención del _enemigo_ cuando su Usagi revoloteó a su alrededor, avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Escupió.

Hizo un ademán de despedida y comenzó a alejarse, abriendo la bandeja de entrada sin ningún esfuerzo. En sus ropas no solo había sangre ajena, sino que también había parte de la suya; mas no le importaba, él no sentía.

Ni sería capaz de sentir.

O eso creía hasta que su corazón empezó a demostrarle lo contrario. En su pecho un calor sofocante le provocaba una placentera sensación y un cosquilleo que no era capaz de identificar se apoderaba de su piel.

Y eso… solo ocurría estando Koujaku presente. Es por eso mismo, que había decidido seguirle, estudiarlo, saber sus reacciones, sus gustos, sus movimientos.

Había decidido conocerlo a su manera.

 **Koujaku**

 _No lo había notado, gracias por la información mocoso. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Los niños no se quedan despiertos a estas horas._

Se quedó unos segundos analizando el mensaje, no entendía qué tenía de lindo para que su propio corazón se acelerara con la simple visión de su nombre.

—¿Qué tienes? —se preguntó así mismo, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza antes de responder.

' _Los que duermen temprano son los ancianos, los jóvenes disfrutamos de la noche. Fósil.'_

Sus pasos no tenían rumbo fijo, mantuvo la bandeja abierta, esperando que respondiera. Tal vez en verdad ya habría ido a dormir, pero conservaba la esperanza de que le contestara primero.

¿Esperanza? ¿Y desde cuando él, Noiz, sentía eso?

Llevó una mano a su sien, soltando un suspiro con irritación. Sí, estaba molestándose.

 **Koujaku**

 _¿Disfrutando la noche?_

Del otro lado, Koujaku había formulado esa pregunta con enojo. Por alguna razón en su mente había aparecido la imagen del alemán con una chica, y eso hizo que su sangre hirviera.

 **Rabbit**

 _Algo así… tú eres un fósil y sabes de idioteces sentimentales, ¿cierto?_

Noiz se sentó en unas escalinatas, todavía estando en las partes lúgubres del lugar. Si no podía responderse así mismo, se lo preguntaría al japonés. Fácil.

 **Koujaku**

 _Sí._

Y no respondió nada más que eso, estaba enojado. Un ataque de celos que supo reconocer muy bien.

 **Rabbit**

 _¿Qué es esto entonces? Cosquilleos en la piel, algo raro en el estómago, calor en tu pecho y aceleración del corazón._

 _Dime que estoy enfermo y voy a tu casa a patearte el trasero._

Koujaku se quedó sin aire, sus labios se entreabrieron sin saber qué decir y su propio corazón pareció detenerse por unos instantes. Conocía esos síntomas, lo hacía muy bien. Entonces… ¿Por qué le estaba doliendo? No entendía.

Mordió su labio inferior, negando varias veces. Sí…si comprendía y estaba engañándose él mismo. Tenía experiencia, sabía del tema.

Le gustaba ese niñato.

Le encantaba. Y desde sus peleas hasta las conversaciones que mantenían cuando ambos se encontraban -gracias a Aoba- que eso había comenzado a florecer.

 **Koujaku**

 _Siempre estuviste enfermo y no te he dicho nada._

 _Es estar enamorado…o gustar de una persona…_

Quiso preguntar por qué, pero se contuvo. Apenas entablaban una conversación 'decente' como para tentar a la suerte.

Noiz, en aquella zona desierta, abrió un poco más sus ojos. Por unos momentos no supo cómo reaccionar, algo realmente raro en él; sin embargo, pudo recomponerse.

Soltó una risa, burlándose de sí mismo. _Ah, con que era eso_.

Y él que creía estar enfermo de verdad.

 **Rabbit**

 _Me gustas._

Y allí, finalizó la conversación.


End file.
